1. Field of the Invention
This invention is for high gain optical systems designed for use with low level light sources. In particular, the system is designed for broadband application with picosecond reaction time. This rapid reaction is due to non-linear optical processes dependent on the electric field intensity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The requirement to limit light intensity for a given application, such as photography, is well known. In general, mechanical or electro-optical shutters and similar light limiting devices are used to prevent optical burn-out of detectors through overexposure of light intensity. The fastest known reaction times are in the order of nanosecond reaction times. Typical modern reaction systems can be destroyed in picoseconds with rapid surges in optical intensity. Such reaction time is of major significance when lasers now provide means for intensity bursts which may themselves last only a few picoseconds.